Alicia
by AliceVanAlen
Summary: My name is Alicia and I don't know my dad... When Alicia turns fifteen she learns the secret of her mother and about the family she never met including the father she is said to look just like but what happens when she discovers strange changes in her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except every character you are not familiar with.

A/N: So this is another Bella has a kid runs away, get changed, and never sees the Cullen family again. 15 years later Alicia Jasmine Cullen named after Alice and Jasper only has her mom, Charlie, and Renee but she has never met them. All she knows about her mom is a few things and that she may be hiding something from her keep in mind she doesn't know her mom is a vampire but what happens when she finds out she has more family then just her mom, Charlie, and Renee. Told in Alicia's point of view.

A Phone Call

It was a normal Friday morning. My mom who gets up at the crack of dawn yells at me to get up and threatens me, I say no, and then she says I can't run to school. I'm different from my mom we are nothing alike she says I act exactly like my dad but the thing is I have never met my dad.

"Alicia Jasmine Cullen get up right now or you won't be able to try out for track this year and you won't be able to go with your friends to the movies tomorrow." I got up eventually. I got dressed getting ready for a normal day in Minnesota. I went downstairs and ate my bowl of cereal and watched my mom again she didn't eat.

"Mom why don't you ever eat?"

"I'll tell you when you turn fifteen but until then keep making guesses." Uh! My mom and I are like best friends but we are never on the same page as each other, she is the coolest person ever, incredibly gorgeous, knows the latest trends, and all my friends confine in her just like me. She says I'm nothing like her that I'm just a girl version of my dad. Same hair color, loves music, brilliant musician, smart, and the fastest runner. I'm the fastest runner in the district and mom says dad was the fastest runner she ever knew. All I know about my mom is that she's married, I have never met him, she never eats, and she is at least thirty years old but she looks like she is eighteen.

"Bye mom I'm going to school."

"Okay I'm not going to be home when you get here so don't expect me here okay I love you."

"Love you to mom see you later." I ran out of the house and started to run to school. It was two miles to school but it gave me time to think even though it only took me fifteen minutes to get there (A/N one of my friends ran 2.5 miles in fourteen minutes yes it is possible I witnessed it). I got to school and was greeted by two of my best friends Shivi and Stephanie.

"Hey Alice how are you I love your hair today I wish my hair was that bronze color instead of this dark brown color." For some reason I wasn't allowed to use the name Alice in my house I remember the day I found that my mom hated the name Alice.

Flashback

"Steph you will love my mom she is awesome."

"I know Al I have wanted to meet her for awhile." We walked into my house and I called mom. I heard her quiet footsteps approach.

"Hi I'm Bella Alicia's mom."

"So you are Alice's famous mom it has been so good meeting you." My mom had this pained look on her face.

"Alice what kind of a name is Alice it is stupid I never want to hear it in my house okay now go upstairs and finish your homework."

Flashback ended

"Al wake up." I feel Stephanie shaking my shoulders and I come out of my memory.

"Sorry remembering stuff so what were you saying?"

"We are so excited for tomorrow with the movies how about my mom picks us up and we go out for dinner afterwards?"

"Yeah let's do that I have to get to Spanish now or I'm going to be late."

"Bye." They both called. I walked to Spanish and I took my seat next to my friend James.

"Hey Jame how are you?" When I was younger I used to have a thing for him but nobody knew that.

"Hey Jazz I'm doing good you?"

"Me same as usual and why did you call me Jazz my mom only calls me that?"

"I don't know I like it though." I shrugged and turned to the teacher who started talking. Eventually school ended and I ran back home and like mom said she wasn't home. I put my stuff down and sat down. When I was in a comfortable position the phone rang. I ran to go pick it up.

"Hello?" A man's husky voice answered.

"Hello is a Bella Swan here?"

"Bella Swan there is only a Bella Cullen." I thought I heard a low growl from the other end of the line and I heard him muttering something about how she married that leech.

"Well can I speak to her?"

"She's not here right now oh wait she just came through the door mom pick up the phone someone wants to talk to you!" She ran to the phone and gave me a don't-listen-to-my-conversation look I walked away pretending I wasn't listening.

"Hello…Jake is that you…what, what do you mean changed me…no they didn't I was in an accident fourteen years ago and one of them changed me…Jacob I don't love you anymore okay I'm what you would call a leech or a bloodsucker okay and you are an inconsiderable DOG…goodbye and don't call me again if you want to talk like that." She hung up the phone angrily. Leech? Bloodsucker what did those terms mean and why did she call him a dog and was that my dad and what did she mean changed her? I walked downstairs to go confront her.

"Mom why did you call him a dog and why did he call you a leech or a bloodsucker when I said your name he said you married a leech what does it mean and was that my dad?" She huffed angrily.

"No he isn't your dad thank god and as for the leech, bloodsucker, and dog comment it is part of what I'm going to tell you when you turn fifteen."

"But my birthday is Sunday can't you tell me now?" I complained.

"No now go to bed." I went to bed and let my memories flow over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know what it's about

A/N: I skipped ahead to her birthday can you guess what is going to happen?

A birthday surprise no one was expecting

Mom was singing happy birthday to me. It is 6:00 p.m. the day was filled with shopping from my mom and when you get me started shopping I can't stop she laughed the last time I told her that but she had that pained look on her face like she was missing someone close to her (bet you can guess who it is). I blew out my candles.

"Okay mom tell me what you have been telling me you would tell me."

"I never break my promises well you see, I'm not." She was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" I yelled then I remembered my mom always said she had excellent hearing and that when I yelled it hurt her ears.

"Sorry." I ran to the door and opened it and standing in front of me were two gorgeous people they were almost as gorgeous as mom. There was a motherly looking one with caramel colored hair and the other one looked like a pixie with short black hair that spiked out in every direction she turned to me, smiled, then said.

"Hi is your mom home?" Why did she have a huge smile on her face?

"Come in mom people are here to see you." We were in the living room by now and I heard mom's quiet footsteps and when she saw the visitors her mouth dropped open. Then the mom looking one spoke.

"Bella we have missed you so much and look at you, you are gorgeous as ever who did it?" The short one gave her a look that I didn't understand. Mom finally spoke.

"Esme? Alice? Is that really you I have missed you all so much is anyone else here?" I thought my mom hated the name Alice.

"Mom I thought you hated the name Alice." Then Alice spoke.

"She doesn't hate it she just missed us so much that it hurt her when she remembered us I mean how could you forget me I was the best sister you ever had."

"Mom who are these people and why did she say she was your sister?" She let out a deep breath and said.

"Jazz this is your aunt Alice and Grandma Esme, you guys this is my daughter." Then Esme rushed up to me and put her hands on either side of my face and whispered.

"She looks exactly like him Alice take a look at her she looks exactly like your brother." Alice came up to me and said.

"Oh my god she does what's your name?"

"Alicia Jasmine Cullen at your service." Alice got a blank look on her face then came back.

"She's named after Jasper and I why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't spoken to you guys in a long time I didn't even know if you lived in the same house do you?"

"Yes we do." I finally asked.

"When you said I looked exactly like him who were you talking about?"

"Your dad, Bella does she act exactly like him?"

"Yes she does." Alice was scrutinizing my face.

"I'm going to call you…mini E."

"Isn't it mini me?"

"No mini E you know mini Edward?"

"Who's Edward?"

"Bella you never told your own daughter his name shame on you." I finally got that Edward was my dad. Then Esme spoke.

"Why don't we continue with what you were going to tell…mini E." She laughed at Aunt Alice's nickname for me.

"Okay Alicia look sit down what I'm going to tell you, you are going to think I'm crazy and if you do believe me you might be scarred Alicia I'm not human." What, what do you mean not human then I thought back to my life with mom. She wouldn't let me see vampire movies or read vampire books and I finally got it bloodsucker that name Jake called her my mom was a vampire and she kept THAT from me?

"Mom I believe you and I know what you are it all fits together the not letting me watch vampire movies, read vampire books, and bloodsucker that name Jake called you, you are a vampire." Wow I was crazy did I actually tell that to my own mom.

"You are observant aren't you yes you are right none of your family is human except Charlie and Renee you have to know you can't tell anyone right?"

"I know so are Aunt Alice and Esme…also what about dad?"

"Yes they are you also have two uncles, a grandpa, and an aunt who is also and yes your dad is one also." Then Alice got all peppy.

"Bella you are going to come live with us again and your daughter can come to I know Rose will want to meet her I mean look at her she is gorgeous!" Mom and the rest of them discussed it and I gathered that I was moving Monday. I had to call my friends and tell them my last goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know what these are about

A/N: You won't believe how many tries it took me to write this chapter

Moving and meeting dad

It was Monday and I had Stephanie and Shivi crying all over my shoulder finally Shivi spoke through her tears.

"We are going to miss you so much email us everyday you got it or I'm going to have to come all the way to Washington to knock some sense into you I'm going to miss you so much Alice." She hugged me. Stephanie was to sad to even say anything so I spoke the words that would make them feel better.

"I'm going to miss you guys and I promise that I'll email you everyday and you can come visit me soon if that makes you happy." Stephanie finally spoke.

"You promise?"

"I don't go back on my promises." I hugged them each, said my final goodbyes, and got into the car. That's where I let the tears I was holding in spill out.

"It's okay your friends can come visit anytime sweetie." Esme tried to soothe me. Alice's driving scarred me more then mom's what is it with my family and driving fast? We got to the airport really fast. We checked in our bags and breezed through check in and security, I guess that's what happens when your family is extremely gorgeous. We got to our gate early so I took out my book and started reading.

"Flight 527 to Seattle now boarding." Esme, Alice, mom, and I grabbed our stuff and headed on the plane. When we were sitting down I took my seat, put in my IPod and fell asleep.

I was only aware that I was being shaken.

"Mom wake me up when we get to grandma's house."

"Three things one I'm not your grandma I'm Alice, two we are at my house, and three don't talk until I tell you to."

"Sure anything for my crazy aunt." We walked inside the house and in front of me were four people. One of them was blond and was wearing a doctor's coat, the other blond one looked like he was in the military before, the other guy was really muscular and looked really scary, and the blond girl was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Then Alice starts talking.

"Carlisle where's my brother I need to speak with him?"

"I'm sorry Alice he's picking up Leah she wanted to see me about something they are also going hunting…Oh I'm sorry Alice who are these people and why does that girl look familiar?"

"Carlisle the human is Alicia and the vampire's name I can't say because it will ruin my surprise so talk to Alicia you'll love her I know Esme and I do." Then the military one comes up to me and says.

"Hi I'm Jasper, that is Emmet, and the other girl is Rosalie." He said gesturing to all of them.

"So you're Jasper Aunt Alice has told me so much about you." Alice had a shocked look on her face then Rosalie says.

"Alice why did she call you Aunt Alice you just met her." Alice struggled with what to say.

"Well you see we became such good friends that I asked her to call me Aunt Alice." Then the door flew open and two people came in. The girl had auburn hair and was very pretty the boy on the other hand looked…familiar like I saw him everyday. He spoke without noticing mom or I but the girl noticed mom.

"Marie it is so good to see you." The boy had a pained look on his face and he turned to glare at mom.

"Leah is that you I haven't seen you since you changed me as you know this is my daughter."

"Alicia I haven't seen you since you were one and your mom got into that car accident." Car accident what did she mean? Then the bronze haired boy turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle who are these people?"

"Well the vampire's name appears to me Marie or so I think and the human is Alicia." Then mom spoke.

"My name isn't Marie I went by my middle name awhile back that's how Leah knows me she changed me." Then Jasper spoke.

"Okay so who is Alicia and why does she look familiar have we seen her before?" Then Alice spoke.

"In a way you have seen her who does she look like though." But before anyone could speak Leah spoke.

"So Marie have you found your husband yet the last time I saw you, you were running from him because of your kid." Mom looked down then the bronze haired boy spoke.

"How many years ago was this?"

"Between fourteen and fifteen years ago why and what's your name?" She said playing dumb.

"I'm Edward why do YOU want to know?" My mouth fell open and they heard my gasp Alice and Esme were beaming.

"Alice, Esme why are you smiling like that?" Then Alice spoke peppily.

"Alicia go give Edward a hug."

"No I barely know him well maybe I know him more then I think if what mom said was right now before I do what you say Edward answer these questions."

"Um, okay?"

"Are you a fast runner, do you play and instrument, do you have a wife named Bella Cullen, and do you have a whole wall in your room covered in CDs?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes how do you know all those things especially about…Bella." His voice broke on Bella I could only look at him apologetically.

"Alice can I say my full name?"

"Go ahead we've messed with his head enough already."

"What do you mean messed with my head you already mess with it enough Alice?"

"Edward listen to her please this is one thing I'm asking you to do for me." I started to speak.

"My name is Alicia Jasmine Cullen and I presume you all know my mom Bella Cullen?" They all had their mouths open then Emmet ran up to mom and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Bella I have missed my little sister but look at you, you are no longer that klutzy little human anymore are you?"

"Emmet put me down yes I've missed you to now I want to go say hi to my emotional brother." She went around like that to everyone until she got to Edward.

"So you're telling me this girl right here is my daughter?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you I hope you know this but she is exactly like you." I went up to him and hugged him.

"It's so great to finally meet you even though mom never told me about you." He hugged me back. Eventually I had to go to bed.

"Remember everyone Jay is coming over tomorrow." Alice said and I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Well hope you like the chapter it is a filler chapter just keep that in mind the next chapter will be her first day of school

First day with the family

It was a Sunday morning and I woke up to two pairs of eyes on me.

"Hello mommy dearest hello daddy dearest." They laughed then Edward spoke.

"Well I found out you have something in common with your mom she used to talk in her sleep and so do you." He laughed.

"Oh no mom why didn't you ever tell me I sleep talked?"

"Well it's funny to listen to while you were sleeping you started reciting the Declaration of Independence I guess you do study twenty four seven." I had that dream again I haven't had that dream since seventh grade I guess moving to a different state made me think of when we moved to Washington D.C. before I was in seventh grade. Three hours after waking up my aunt Alice yelled.

"We are going shopping for clothes for tomorrow you know it is you first day of school." Alice took me shopping. When we got home Rosalie announced.

"Jay will be here soon." Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hello I'm Jay your neighborhood coven glad to meet you." He stepped into the house and he turned to me.

"Why do you guys have a snack here?" Mom and Edward growled. Then Jay turned to Edward.

"Edward it's good to see you again are you still sure you won't get a divorce with your wife and take up one of my daughters?" Then mom stepped up.

"Hi Jay I'm Bella Edward's wife."

"So why is there a snack here?" Then Edward spoke.

"She's not a snack she's my daughter." He sighed. Then Jay turned to me.

"You will meet my kids tomorrow at school we just moved here a couple months ago and we wanted to see who was in the neighborhood and we won't harm the human." He stayed for awhile and I started planning for my first day of Forks High.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own every character you are not familiar with

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my cousin, she's a mini me literally this goes out to my vampire loving cousin!

Forks High

I was walking to the office and I noticed people were staring at me. Mom said I was going to be popular but from the looks of these kids I looked TO different. I was taller then half the grade and I was probably the most athletic looking. I went into the office it was nicer in here but why did they have plants on the desks you could look outside and see a forest. I walked up to an old lady with red hair and said.

"Hello I'm new here can I have my schedule?"

"Yes sure I'm Mrs. Cope what's your name again?"

"Alicia Cullen." Realization hit her face by the looks of it she remembered my family.

"Okay here's your schedule." I nodded and walked to my first class tech this was going to be awful me mixed with computers was not a good thing. Tech wasn't that bad I mean the school didn't have one of those high tech computers or anything like that. Next I was headed to English. That's when I noticed one of them. She had very pale skin, gold eyes, and extremely beautiful she looked up probably from her desk probably from the unique smell of me and I went to the first available desk. I was probably sitting there for a minute when she came up to me.

"Hey I'm Lyra Kim you must be new here."

"Hi I'm Alicia Cullen." Realization (I like that word don't make fun of me) hit her face.

"So you're the human with the vampire family."

"Yes and I'm guessing your whole family is vamps right?"

"Yeah I can't wait for you to meet my other siblings." From the looks of people watching us I'm guessing the Kims aren't that popular its like humans know to stay away from them.

"Sure I'll sit with you at lunch." She walked back to her desk and some girl with curly brown hair comes and sits next to me.

"Hi I'm Michelle Stanely and you are?"

"Alicia Cullen nice to meet you."

"You're an athlete aren't you?"

"Full time runner I run to school." She nodded probably thinking I'm a freak or something.

"I think that's cool you must be in good shape."

"Back in Minnesota I was the fastest runner in the district." The teacher started talking and I lost myself in English. Awhile later it was time for lunch Lyra met me after Spanish and we walked to the cafeteria with everyone's eyes on us then I whispered to her.

"I'm guessing they don't like you much."

"It's not that it is just humans' natural instincts tell them to stay away from us they think something is dangerous about us so they stay away but since you were born to a human mom at the time and a vampire dad you probably don't have that instinct." We walked to the far right table out of everyone's way and sat down. We were in an intense conversation of thinking of ways to say I have your mom all we got so far was tengo tu madre. That's when I saw the rest of her family come and sit next to us. The other girl looked exactly like Lyra they were probably twins but who really caught my attention was the boy. He was tall about 5' 12" and had dark brownish- red hair and of course he was insanely gorgeous. I wonder if mom felt this way when she first saw Edward. Then the boy spoke.

"Um Lyra, who is this and why does she smell half and half?"

"She's a human with a vampire family you know the Cullen family right?"

"Oh yeah Jay went over there yesterday so what's your name?"

"Alicia Cullen but most people call me Al or Alice."

"Alicia I like it." I blushed.

"Hi I'm Kira Lyra and I are twins she can see if you are telling the truth and I can tell if you are lying."

"Nice to meet you Kira so what's your brother's name?"

"I'm sorry it was rude of me to not to introduce myself I'm Ayden." Ayden I liked that name. Eventually I had to get to Social Studies and when I got there I found Lyra and Ayden in my class.

"Hey Al long time no see we saved you a seat."

"Thank Li that's what I'm going to call you."

"Me and Kira are going shopping this weekend do you want to come?"

"Do you mind if I bring my aunt her name is Alice and she LOVES shopping she's awesome I promise she's psychic she saw me coming before I even knew it."

"Sure bring her Kira and I NEED girl time since we aren't really friends with any of the girls." I nodded the teacher was talking about something from the thirties and Ayden knew the answers to everything. After class I'm like.

"How do you know all that?"

"Well I did live through it."

"How old are you?"

"Older then you." The rest of the day passed in a daze and finally I was about to run home when Lyra came up to me.

"Can I come home with you?"

"Sure I ran here hope that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's awesome." We ran home and she ran with me and she had no effort at all. We finally got home and when I opened the door Alice was jumping off the walls.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Well I saw you were taking me shopping with your friends Lyra it's so good to finally meet you your dad was talking about you yesterday."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"Your lying because my power is I can tell if you are telling the truth and I can't sense any truth in that." Alice looked down in defeat then she pulled me aside.

"Al I need to speak with you really quick."

"Sure Lyra I'll be right back what is it Alice?"

"Do you know a guy named Ayden?"

"Yeah he's Lyra's brother."

"Are you friends with him?"

"Yes Alice what did you see is your visions pulling a Bella on me?"

"I guess." (A/N: remember in Twilight how Edward was always mad at Alice's visions because he saw Bella was going to get changed well that's what pulling a Bella means Alice saw someone turn into a vampire who is close to them).

"Alice don't worry nothing will happen Lyra and I need to get our homework done so goodbye for now." I walked over to Lyra and started working on homework. Lyra started speaking to me.

"Have you met the twins yet?"

"Who are the twins?"

"Vanessa and Nate Newton their parents own the sporting goods store down the road." I heard my parents laugh.

"Mom, dad what's so funny?" Mom answered.

"Those are Mike Newton's kids boy I miss him and his keep on going attitude."

"What do you mean?" Dad answered.

"Let's just say he really liked Bella and he kept on trying to get a date with her but every time she said 'Mike I have a boyfriend' that boy just wouldn't give up."

"Lyra why were you telling me about the twins?"

"Well I found out that Nate is going to use his sister to bring you to his house so he can ask you out I sensed truth in that."

"I'll just tell him no."

"No one ever tells him no I have to see that." My family laughed and I went back to my work.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well you know

A/N: May I present the Newton twins

The twins

I was walking to my last class of the day. Gym. We were doing track stuff and of course everyone wanted me on their team. Gym was over and I started walking out of the building when this blond haired blue eyed girl comes up to me.

"Hi I'm Vanessa Newton and you are?"

"Alicia Cullen nice to meet you." So this was one of the twins now I have to mess with her head and to think I thought she was nice.

"Well I was telling my parents about you and my parents and I agree you should come to my house and hang out today." I sighed.

"Vanessa I would but I don't even know your brother and by the sounds of him getting his sister to try and ask me out is really not my type of guy." She blushed.

"So you know about that who told you?"

"Lyra you know Kira's sister?" She nodded.

"Well I really do want to invite you to my house to hang out I think you're really nice."

"Well you sound different then your brother and I can always sick my uncles on him that would be a funny sight sure let's go." I walked with her to her car and got in. She lived in the houses that were bigger. It looked like her parents made a good living. She parked the car and I got out. We walked inside, put our stuff down, and went to the living room.

"Hey I want you to meet my parents."

"On one condition don't say my last name." She nodded and we walked into a study where an older and guy version of Vanessa was sitting.

"Vanessa who's this?"

"This is Alicia you know the one Nate was talking about."

"Oh her, yes, it's good to finally meet you but I don't know your last name what is it?"

"I'd rather not tell you but if I have any problem with your son let's just say I'll sick BOTH of my uncles and maybe my dad on you AND Nate."

"You're family must be pretty strong like…I don't even want to say his name."

"Who what's this mystery person's name?"

"Don't tell anyone but his name was Edward Cullen he was so annoying." I laughed and he looked at me funny.

"Nothing I know him he's nice and his brothers are even funnier especially the big one Emmett I think his name is." I was good at making things up.

"Vanessa let's go do our homework." We walked upstairs to her room and started working on our homework. We started laughing at what just happened.

"So Alicia that is your dad's name right and those brothers are your uncles?"

"Yes don't tell you're dad because when your brother starts going crazy my uncles will be here and I can't wait to see them smack the schist out of him." We laughed even harder.

"Can I go check the clock really quick?" She nodded. 3:47 one more minute until Nate comes to ask me out as aunt Alice told me. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs, he's right on time. A boy the same age as Vanessa, with blonde hair and blue eyes comes down the stairs. He was good looking but after seeing my family he didn't live up to them.

"Hey I'm Nate you must be Alicia."

"Wow I am honored to be in your presence it takes a real man to get his sister to ask a girl out."

"So you liked that?"

"I thought it was the most…awful, horrible thing you could do your sister is nothing like you."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm, let me think…um, no never going to happen Vanessa let's go to my house." Vanessa came down.

"Okay, sure let's go do something at your house."

"I'm going to invite two other people okay?" She nodded. I pulled out the cell phone Alice gave me and called Lyra and Kira.

"Hey Alicia what's up?"

"Do you and Lyra want to come over today I'm bringing a friend."

"Sure sounds great see you then." I hung up the phone.

"Hey Vanessa can I drive you'll never be able to find my house no offence?" She nodded and handed me her keys. I didn't have my driver's license but when I was fourteen mom showed me a few basic things. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey mom what is it you sound so excited?"

"Well you, me, and Alice are going to see your grandpa Charlie when your friends leave is that okay?"

"Sure mom I would love to meet the grandfather I have never met." She hung up the phone. Vanessa and I walked out the door to get to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So I'm adding someone in can you guess who?

Vanessa's uncle, having friends over, and Grandpa Charlie

Vanessa and I were walking to the car when we were stopped by a really tall dude. He was a good six foot seven, had long black hair, and he looked like he was from the reservation. He looked at me with disgust.

"What are you staring at tall person what did I ever do to you?"

"I see you shrunk leech and what's with the girl voice oh and are you going for younger girls now?" Leech that sounds familiar wait is he talking about my dad?

"I'm not a leech, I'm a girl, and I don't go for younger girls idiot." Vanessa ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Uncle Jacob mom isn't home right now she's at the store working late." He smiled at her.

"So who's your friend?"

"This is Alicia she just moved here literally about five days ago."

"I'm sorry Alicia you just remind me of someone I know."

"It's okay I know I look a lot like my dad but don't worry I'm sure my mom and dad will understand why you called me a leech." He looked like he was thinking hard then he had a look like he figured something out.

"Cullen! That's who you remind me of are you a Cullen?"

"Yes I am I think you know my grandpa, Carlisle and my mom and dad Edward and Bella am I correct?"

"Do you know about…?"

"Yes I know everything."

"Hello Alicia can we go to your house plus aren't Lyra and Kira coming?" I nodded.

"Bye Uncle Jacob see you later."

"Yes, goodbye Jacob I'll be sure to tell my mom I saw you and that you called me a leech." I smirked and walked to the car.

"You know what Vanessa I think you should drive I'll just tell you how to get there." I handed her back the keys and got in. She started driving.

"Okay Vanessa there are a few things you need to know about my family one make sure you think of very annoying things like my dad riding a pink pony two please don't stare open mouthed it really annoys them three don't scream my family has really good hearing."

"Why would I stare like an idiot at your family?"

"They are inhumanely gorgeous they are so gorgeous it's scary plus don't mention you like shopping."

"Why, I like shopping?"

"Three words: my aunt Alice."

"Are you named after your aunt?"

"Yes and my uncle Jasper."

"You know those names are strange they are really old names like names that my grandparents have." I laughed.

"Their parents like old names they thought they were classy."

"I noticed you said their parents are they adopted?"

"Yes, they are, but don't mention it to them it's a sore subject to them it makes them all wonder who their parents were." By then we were in front of my house.

"That's your house?"

"You're catching flies and yes it is." She closed her mouth. We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Vanessa do you want to meet my parents?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Mom, Edward where are you?"

"I'm in my room."

"I'm in the kitchen." Mom said.

"Remember Vanessa, don't stare." She nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Vanessa went bug eyed when she saw my mom and Carlisle talking.

"Mom, Carlisle, this is Vanessa Newton." Carlisle spoke.

"Hi, it's good to meet you I'm Carlisle." She nodded. She looked like she was thinking really hard. Then I heard the footsteps. Then I saw Edward he looked in pain, probably Vanessa's thoughts. She's doing just what I told her to do. He looked at me and I smirked.

"Alicia come here now." I walked over and he started whispering to me.

"What did you do Alicia?"

"I told her to think annoying things since you can't read my mind I asked her to think like that by the way what is she thinking?"

"She thinks I'm your older brother and she thinks I'm hot. Typical mind of a fifteen year old girl." He shrugged. We went back into the kitchen.

"Vanessa, this is my dad, Edward this is Vanessa." He stuck out his hand. She shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Vanessa I hear you are a Newton is that correct?" She nodded. I spoke. Ever since I got here mom has told me to go on a first name basis.

"Bella, Edward I met Vanessa's uncle today he called me a leech his name is Jacob you probably know him he knows you." They visibly cringed. Bella spoke.

"Vanessa is your uncle's name Jacob Black?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Let's just say he hates our family a lot we used to be best friends well you kids have fun Lyra and Kira are going to be here in thirty seconds. Alice told me." And with that my family left to go down the hall into their rooms.

"Okay, Alicia, let me tell you something you were right about your family." She turned bright red.

"Let me guess, you thought my dad was my older brother?" She nodded.

"It's okay he gets that a lot my parents look really young but they are I think thirty three." She looked shocked then the doorbell rang. I ran to open it and standing in front of me was Nate.

"What do you want and how did you find my house?"

"I followed my sister will you please go out with me?"

"EMMETT, JASPER, GET DOWN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!" I heard them come down.

"What is it Al don't scream by the way?"

"Sorry Emmett it's just this guy won't leave me alone his dad is Mike Newton and he keeps trying to get a date with me." Nate went bug eyed when he saw how huge they were. Jasper spoke.

"Now Nate we really don't want to have to deal with you do I really have to get the rest of out family down here?"

"You can't tell me what to do plus what's wrong with asking someone on a date?"

"You asked me an hour ago and I said no since you won't leave I'll call in backup Jasper go get Rosalie, Alice, and Bella I really don't want to get Edward in on this." He ran up and got everybody. Rosalie spoke and she made her voice sugar sweet.

"Nate can you please leave we are having a few people over and we need you to leave?"

"Sure but Alicia was about to tell me yes." I looked disgusted. Then Kira came up behind him and pushed him into the wall.

"Get away from here or my sister and I will beat you up." He looked scared and ran back to his car. Everyone except Rosalie, Alice, and Bella left. Lyra spoke.

"Thanks for,"

"Having us over," Kira said.

"It's really a pleasure to be here." Lyra said.

"I'm with you twin." Kira said. They really had a twin thing going. Alice spoke.

"No problema it's fine we enjoy you coming here and thanks why is Nate so scared of you two?"

"We beat him up when he kept asking Lyra on a date Ayden helped us then it was actually really funny." I decided to speak up.

"So where is Ayden I haven't seen him in awhile?"

"He went on a hunting trip with my parents he'll be back by Friday maybe tomorrow even." I shrugged.

After everyone leaves…

"Mama, when are we going to Grandpa Charlie's house?"

"We're going now just you, me, and Alice."

"Why not dad?"

"Charlie doesn't like him it's a very long and sad story." We got into the car and we drove to the smaller houses. We stopped at a small house and in the driveway was a big red truck.

"Bella, why is there a really old truck in the driveway?"

"That was the car I had when I was seventeen now go up and knock on the door Alice and I will wait here."

"Sure, I can't wait to meet my grandpa." I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A really old guy answered it. When he saw me he looked surprised.

"Edward is that you I haven't seen you in fifteen years?" I laughed.

"My name is Alicia you thought I was my dad didn't you? Don't worry I get that a lot it's so nice to meet you Grandpa Charlie."

"You can't be my granddaughter because then your mom has to be…"

"Me, it's so good to see you dad." My mom said.

"Charlie I haven't seen you since the wedding." Alice said.

"Bella, Alice is that you? Bella why didn't you tell me you had a daughter who looks exactly like your husband?"

"She acts like him to its scary." He looked kind of sad.

"Dad don't worry he never did that to me again and she is a very thoughtful girl she wouldn't hurt anyone she has all the GOOD qualities not the annoying ones." What was my mom talking about? He never did that to me again what did she mean that Charlie has to be so sad.

"Well that's good to know now let me see my granddaughter." He looked me over.

"Yes, she's a keeper this girl." We all laughed. We stayed there for a little bit then mom said.

"Charlie it's been good to see you we'll do this again sometime."

"Bella I have a question why didn't you ever come back you were gone for fifteen years?" I knew why but I wasn't allowed to say.

"Dad you see I have been in Minnesota for fifteen years well we have to go Alicia has school tomorrow." We all stalked off to the car to continue our lives.


	8. Under Construction

An:

The following stories will be under construction:

Alicia

The Meaning of Life

Under construction means I'm going to get rid of all the chapters in that story and change them because I don't like what's happening.

After I read the newest book in the Blue Bloods series I realized I needed to change some things.

Alicia is just plain confusing just admit it, it is.

I'll try and finish them soon!

Thanks for reading

-Ava


End file.
